The Seelie Princess
by LaReinaBlanca
Summary: Meghan Chase is not an ordinary girl. She's a halfblood, half fey and half human. Sends she was a girl... she has know the existents of Them. A strange enemy is about to threat her both of her families, and she'll have the final decision of saving the Nevernever or... let it die.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

A six year old girl with silver eyes and blue eyes, was walking around the corridors trying to get out of that place. She was scare and frighten because of Queen Titania, the wife of her father, biological father. King Oberon, the ruler of the Summer Fey, so you could say that she's a princess, but she wasn't fully Fey in there. She was a half-breed, half fey, half human. Oberon took her away from her family just a few days ago…. Just went she turn six. She didn't like to be there, everyone only look at her as if she was trash and worse of all… they'll try to make her have contracts or oak something, but at the age that she was… she was very smart… very much at her age. Everyone was surprise that she was very serious and that she didn't even pay any attention to their proposals. It was as if she was an adult with a child's body. What she really wanted was… to go home. To her human family, were the man that she always knew sends she was a baby was her father. He might not be her real father, but he was a better father than Oberon was. She knew that Oberon wouldn't let her go, so she's trying to escape and return no matter what to her world. But she accidentally turn into the wrong hallway and she was on Titania's territory. Before she could turn around and escape, she bump up with her.

- What the heck are you doing here?! You little bastard!- said Titania in her angry tone. The girl only took a step back looking at her with fear eyes.

- I-I… I'm… trying… to…- say the girl but was interrupt.

- Silence!- scream the queen of the Seelie Court and with that the girl close her eyes.

- I'm trying to return to my home!- scream the little girl before the Titania try to do something to her. She didn't feel anything coming so she open her eyes. Titania look at her with surprise expression.

- And why would you do that?- asked Titania ready to change her mind.

- I know that you don't like me and…- said the girl.

- I don't like you on the contrary, I hate you.- said Titania.

- Anyway… I don't like to be here! That man took me away from my real family! He's not my father! And will never be!- scream the girl.

- Even if you said that he's not your father, you still have his blood on your veins.- said Titania angry again.

- Please… if you don't want to see me than help me return there! I'll never return if that's what you want!- said the girl bowing this time to her. She cry this time, even if the queen didn't like her… she want to get out of there as soon as she can.

- And why would I do that?- ask Titania.

- Please! I don't want to be here!- beg the girl.

- That's not an answer.- say Titania.

- Why would I come here? Why would I stay here? Nobody knows me! Nobody likes me! Nobody cares for me! Just because I'm the daughter of Oberon! All I want is a family that loves me! And I can't have it in here!- scream the girl looking at Titania with angry eyes while she still cry. Titania was shock to see her that way. She heard that she was strong and intelligent, but… she never thought that she'll react that way. She didn't like her. The next thing that she never expect was that the girl will run and hug her. She try to take her away from her but later she feel her pain… she'll do anything to be back in her world and with her family. Then Oberon came.

- What are you doing here, daughter?- ask Oberon and this time the girl was shock in fear. She turn around and went he saw him… she run behind Titania as if hiding herself from him.

- You know… I don't think is wise of you to make her stay in here.- say Titania. This time the king and the girl look at her. The girl was shock to heard her said that.

- Why not? She's my daughter and needs to stay in here as a princess of here.- say Oberon.

- She's still young to be here. She needs to stay were she needs to be. You took her here just because she unlock her powers!- scream Titania.

- And? With her powers unlock, she can't stay in her world anymore!- scream Oberon.

- You know that there other ways to make her stay here and that's not prison her in this world forever.- said Titania this time.

- Your point is?- ask Oberon interest this time.

- My point is… you can make her stay in her world for most of the months and the other's to stay in here.- said Titania. Oberon thought about it and later sigh.

- Alright. I think that's for the best. But… if she disappears like before… I'll be making you responsible for this.- say Oberon turning around and leave them.

- What?- ask the girl to Titania.

- I'm not making this for you, got that?- said Titania but the girl only smile at her and hug her again. This time Titania didn't resist it and only took her embrace. But what got the girl to be shock was that… she return her embrace. - Don't worry. I'll make sure that you don't feel sad again.- and with that she got away from the girl and walk away were Oberon went.

- Thank you… mom.- said the girl while she return to her room. Even if she was far away from the queen to heard her… she actually heard the girl. She stop and keep walking later, but this time… with a smile on her face.

- No. Thank you… Meghan.- say Titania.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Strange Normal Girl**

Then years ago, on my sixth birthday, I learn that I was a half-blood, half fey, half human. Ever sends I put a foot on the Nevernever… my entire life has change entirely. First, I learn that I'm the daughter of the most powerful ruler of all Summer Fey, King Oberon. Next, that because I'm his daughter it makes me a princess, the Seelie Princess to be exact. Third, that in just a short of time… I became Titania's daughter. At first she hate me and later… she love me. I like it that way because every time I go there, I can spend time with her as if she was a mother to me. And she was.

My mother and my foster father, father to me, were very worry went I return to their lives. My mom try to hided me again, but I stop her, I told her that if she did that. That'll only make things worse, and that I have to return there every certain time with them. At first they weren't happy about that I need to be there, but they knew that fighting with them wasn't going to solve anything. They let me ever sends I start to go to Kindergarten. Every vacation I went to the Nevernever and I'll only return went it was Christmas and New Year to spend it with my family, only in those days that is. Then I'll returned to the Nevernever before they start sending guards to my home. That has been going on over the years until my mom got pregnant again and give birth to my little brother, Ethan. I love him sends the day he came home, my parents were happy and went I left to the Nevernever, they'll have their hands full with Ethan. You could say that with Ethan… they didn't pay attention to me. At least, I can spend the hole time on the Nevernever without letting them know that I'm going there.

MY NAME IS MEGHAN CHASE.

In less than twenty-four hours, I'll be sixteen years old.

Sweet sixteen. It has a magical ring to it. Sixteen is supposed to be the age when girls become princesses and fall in love and go to dances and proms and such. Countless stories, songs, and poems have been written about this wonderful age, when a girl finds love and the stars shine for her and the handsome prince carries her off into the sunset.

I didn't think it would be that way for me.

Today I have to stay in school to teach Scott Waldron about some things about the computer lab. I wanted to say no, but how could I say no to a teacher? Either way, I'll have to get alone with it. I grab some dark blue jeans, a green T-shirt, and a pair of dark snickers. I check myself on the mirror and brush my white-blonde hair, it was straight and very fine, yanking it into a ponytail. I walk downstairs and notice that dad was sitting in the living room with a newspaper on his hands. Ethan, my four-year-old half brother, sat on his father's lap, eating a Pop-Tart and getting crumbs all over Dad's overalls. He clutched Floppy, his favorite stuffed rabbit, in one arm and occasionally tried to feed it his breakfast; the rabbit's face was full of crumbs and fruit filling.

Ethan is a good kid. He has his father's brown hair, but like me, he inherited Mom's big blue eyes. He's the type of kid old ladies stop to coo at, and total strangers smile and wave at him from across the street. Mom and Dad dote on their baby, but it doesn't seem to spoil him, thank goodness.

- Hi, dad. Where's Mom?- I asked as I entered the kitchen. Opening the cabinet doors, I scoured the boxes of cereal for the one I like, wondering if Mom remembered to pick it up. As always, she did. And who wouldn't, I left her a list of all the things that we need in the house and put my cereal along with Ethan's cereal. I pick up Cheerios and place the cereal on a bowl. Later, I went toward the refrigerator and took the milk for my cereal.

- Hi, Meg. She had a meeting with some old ladies at church. She won't be back for a few hours, so you'll have to take the bus.- said Dad.

I always took the bus. I just want to remind Mom that she was supposed to take me to get a learner's permit this weekend. With Dad would be ok, but he has a lot of work to do because he was a teacher for a music school at the university. I sit down on the table and keep an eye on the clock. Beau, our German shepherd, wandered in and put his big head on my knee. I scratched him behind the ears and he groaned. At least the dog appreciated me.

Dad stood, gently placing Ethan back in his seat.

- All right, big guy.- he said, kissing the top of Ethan's head. - Dad has to fix the bathroom sink, so you sit there and be good. When I'm done, we'll go to your school while I go to my school, ok?

- Kay- Ethan chirped, swinging his chubby legs. - Floppy wants to go to school.

- Hey, Dad.- I said as he turned to go. - Bet you can't guess what tomorrow is.

- Mmm? What could tomorrow be?- Dad said while he turn around and walk slowly toward me. I notice that he have something on his mind right now. - Don't worry. Tomorrow will be a great day for you.- and with that he left, I was alone with my half brother.

Ethan kicked his feet, regarding me in that solemn way of his.  
- I know.- he announced softly, putting his Pop-Tart on the table. -Tomorrow's your birthday, isn't it? Floppy told me, and I remembered.

-Yeah.- I muttered, turning and wash the bowl went I finish my cereal. I start to walk toward my room.

- Floppy says to tell you happy early birthday.- Ethan said from his eat.

-Tell Floppy thanks.- I ruffled Ethan's hair as I left the kitchen, my mood completely soured. I knew it. Dad and Mom were behind something by tomorrow. At the same time I wonder how would my birthday will be on the Nevernever.

Back in my room, I grabbed books, homework, gym clothes, and my iPhone that I got from my last birthday. My room have green walls, and my bed was of a white with green blankets. I have a TV that was in front of my bed on the wall. I have two kinds of video games; a Wii and a Nintendo DS. I also have an iPod but I only use it in the house went I need to do my chores. I checked my watch and swore. The bus would arrive shortly, and I had a good then-minute walk to the main road. Looking at he window, I saw the sky was gray and heavy with rain, so I grabbed a jacket, as well. And, it wasn't bad at all, the best things of all was that I can appreciated nature before I get to the living hell of my school. I can feel the pulse of the trees and how their power reach me, as if I was part of them, and I was. Living at the edge of town was nice and all, but I wonder if they were ok living in here too.

- Meggie?- Ethan hovered in the doorway, clutching his rabbit under his chin. His blue eyes regarded me somberly. - Can I go with you today?

- What?- I ask him, this was a surprised. - No, Ethan. I'm going to school now. Big-kids school, besides you're going to your school in just a moment.- I said to him while I walk toward him with my jacket on. Something was very odd about him right now. Then I feel two small arms wrap around my neck. - What's wrong?

- Scared.- Ethan muttered, burying his face in my neck.

- You're scared?- I ask him and he shook his head.

- Floppy's scared.- said Ethan.

- What's Floppy scared of?- I ask him, already figuring out what it was already. And that was making me already angry.

- The man in the closet.- said Ethan.

_Ok, that was it. _

I felt a small chill slide up my back. Sometimes, Ethan was so quiet and serious, it was hard to remember he was only four. He still had childish fears of monsters under his bed and bogeymen in his closet. In Ethan's world, stuffed animals spoke to him, invisible men waved to him from the bushes, and scary creatures tapped long nails against his bedroom window. He rarely went to Mom or Dad with stories of monsters and bogeymen; from the time he was old enough to walk, he always came to me.

I sighed, knowing he wanted to go upstairs and check, to reassure him that nothing lurked in his closet or under his bed. I kept a flashlight on his dresser for that very reason.

Outside, lightning flickered, and thunder rumbled in the distance. I winced. My walk to the bus was not going to be pleasant.

Ethan pulled back and looked at me, eyes pleading. I sighed again.

- Fine.- I muttered, heading toward his room. - Let's go check for monsters.

He followed me silently up the stairs, watching anxiously as I grabbed the flashlight and got down on my knees, shinning it under the bed.

- No monsters there.- I announced, standing up. I walked to the closet door and flung it open as Ethan peeked out from behind my legs. - No monsters here, either. Think you'll be all right now?

He nodded and gave me a faint smile. I started to close the door when I notice a strange gray hat in the corner. It was domed on top, with a circular rim and a red band around the base: a bowler hat.

_Weird. Why would that be here?_

But then again, I saw something moved out of the corner of my eye. I caught a glimpse of a figure hiding behind Ethan's bedroom door, its pale eyes watching me through the crack. I stare at him with deadly eyes.

- If something happens to him… I'm making you pay for that.- I said in a whisper. He only nod and close the door. I turn around and before I could take another step… a thunderous boom directly overhead made me jump and that was enough for me to burst out of the house and sprinted down the driveway.

I WAS SOCKED WHEN I REACHED the bus stop. The late spring rain wasn't frigid, but it was cold enough to be uncomfortable. I crossed my arms and huddled under a mossy cypress, waiting for the bus to arrive.

_Wonder were Robbie is?_ I mused, gazing down the road. _He's usually here by now. Maybe he didn't feel like getting drenched and stayed home._ I snorted and rolled my eyes. _Skipping class again, huh? Typical of him. For no reason he is what he is on the Nevernever._

If only I had a car. I knew kids whose parents gave them cars for their sixteenth birthday. Most of my classmates already had licenses and could drive themselves to clubs and parties and anywhere they wanted. I was always left behind. Well, not that behind, almost everyone from school wanted to invite me to parties, but I always reject them.

_Only Robbie could understand me at least. I wonder what kooky thing he has planned for my birthday tomorrow?_ I could almost guarantee it would be something strange or crazy. Last year, he snuck me out of the house for a midnight picnic in the woods. It was weird; I remembered the glen and the little pond with the fireflies drifting over it, but though I explored the woods behind my house countless times since then, I never found it again.

Something rustled in the bushes behind me. A possum or a deer, or even a fox, seeking shelter from the rain. The wildlife out here was stupidly bold and had little fear of humans. If it wasn't for Beau, Mom's vegetable garden would be a buffet for rabbits and deer, and the local raccoon family would help themselves to everything in our cupboards.

A branch snapped in the tress, closer this time. I shifted uncomfortably, determined not to turn around for some stupid squirrel or raccoon. I'm not like "inflate-a-boob" Angie, Ms. Perfect Cheerleader, who'd flip out if she saw a caged gerbil or a speck of dirt on her Hollister jeans. I've pitched hay and killed rats and driven pigs through knee-deep mud. Wild animals don't scare me.

Still I stared down the road, hoping to see the bus turn the corner. Maybe it was the rain and my own sick imagination.

The forest was suddenly very quiet. I leaned against the tree and shivered, trying to will the bus into appearing. A chill crawled up my back. I wasn't alone. Cautiously, I craned my neck up, peering through the leaves. An enormous black bird perched on a branch, feathers spiked out against the rain, sitting as motionless as a statue. As I watched, it turned its head and met my gaze, with eyes as green as colored glass. I smile at it and later I close my eyes and pull my head back down, hearing everything around me.

- If you make me scream, I swear that I'm going to kill you.- I said in a whisper before I turn around and make the tree move so it would grab for whoever was about to scare me. And went I saw him I start to laugh.

- AH! You're not funny!- scream the boy.

Robbie Goodfell, my closest neighbor - meaning he lived nearly two miles away - I still laugh until I let the tree the let him go. He turn around before he could fall and land very gently. Lanky and tall, in tattered jeans and an old T-shirt, he paused to look at my face, before he start to make a face of annoyance. His spiky red hair lay plastered to his forehead and his clothes clung to his skin, emphasizing his lean, bony frame, as though his limbs didn't fit quite right. Being drenched and covered in twigs, leaves, and mud didn't seem to bother him. Few things did.

- That's what you get.- I say stomping up and aiming a kick at him. He dodged and staggered into the road, his face red from laughter. - And also for babysitting me almost every time now!

- S-sorry, princess.- Robbie gasped. - It was just too perfect, but you just have to ruin everything.

- One of the best things I have to make you more annoying. And please don't call me like that in here.- I said to him.

- Sure thing, princess.- said Robbie.

- Has anyone told you that you have the maturity level of a four-year-old?- I ask him.

- Look who's talking. The girl that doesn't watch horror movies.- said Robbie while now laughing at me.

I scowled and kicked water at him. He kicked some back, laughing. By the time the bus showed up a few minutes later, we were both covered in mud, dripping wet, and the bus driver told us to sit in the back.

- What are you doing after school?- Robbie asked as we huddled in the far backseat. Around us, students talked, joked, laughed, and generally paid us no attention. - Wanna grab a coffee later? Or we could sneak into the theater and see a movie.

- Not today, Rob.- I replied, trying to wring water from my shirt. Now that it was over, I didn't regretted out little mud battle. - You'll have to do your sneaking without me this time. I'm tutoring someone after class.- this time I have some disgust with that last phrase. Robbie's green eyes narrowed.

- Tutoring someone? Who?- he asked me.

- Scott Waldron.- I said.

- What?- Robbie's lip curled in a grimace of disgust. -The jockstrap? Why, does he need you to teach him how to read?

- That's right, it's him. I wish I couldn't be tutoring him but I don't have an option.

- Of course you have, it's just that you're not seeing it.- Robbie said it as if it was easier and it was but I just stare at him with disbelieve.

- You want me to use my powers in school? I thought you were my guardian not my mind's bad influences.- I said to him. Ok, I'll be specific, his name is not Robbie Goodfell, his real name is Robin Goodfellow. In other words… Punk.

- I think I'm both sides.- said Robbie with a smirk on his face.

- Don't tell me that you're jealous?- I ask him.

- Oh, of course, that's it. I've always wanted the IQ of a rock. No, wait. That would be an insult to the rock.- he snorted. - I can't believe you're going for jockstrap. You can do so much better, princess.

- I know, and if I'm not mistaking you were more angry went I did that.- I said to him.

- Well… if I'm not recalling with WHO you were trying to do that.- said Punk with disgust because I also remember that scene and I most say that it was one of my embarrassment in the Nevernever. For the rest of the time he got very quiet. I just wish that time will run faster than before.

SCHOOL DRAGGED. THE TEACHERS all spoke gibberish, and the clocks seemed to be moving backward. The afternoon crept by in a daze. Finally, finally, the last bell rang and the living hell was not over. I walk in the corridors until I got to the computer lap.

There he was, sitting at one of the desks with both feet up on another chair. Scott Waldron, captain of the football team. He might be the king and gorgeous in the school for most girls, but for me he look younger for me. He wore a red-and-white letterman jacket that showed off his broad chest, and his thick dark blond hair brushed the top of his collar.

I walk toward him and cleared my throat but he didn't look at me and so I waved my hand to look at me. I notice that he was having some earphones that he couldn't hear me.

- Sorry, babe. I couldn't hear you.- he gave me a once-over and smirked. - are you supposed to be the tutor?

- Yes.- I said annoyed already. - I'm Meghan. Mr. Sanders asked me to help you out with your programming project.- I said and sit down next to him. He continue to smirk at me.

- Aren't you that hick girl who lives out in the swamp? Do you even know what a computer is?- he ask me. And this time I was already angry.

- Yes, I'm that girl. And I also know what a computer is if that's what you mean.- I said to him and this time he got his mouth shut. Finally, but when I turn the computer on…

Then something weird happened.

I hadn't even touched the keys when the computer screen blipped on. When I paused, my fingers hovering over the board, words began to scroll across the blue screen.

_**Meghan Chase. We see you. We're coming for you.**_

I froze. The words continued, those three sentences, over and over.

_**Meghan Chase. We see you. We're coming for you. Meghan Chase. We see you. We're coming for you. Meghan Chase. We see you. We're coming for you…**_

Over and over until it completely filled the screen.

Scott leaned back in his seat, glaring at me, then at the computer.

- What is this?- he asked, scowling. - What the hell are you doing, freak?

Pushing him aside, I shook the mouse, punched Escape, and pressed Ctrl/Alt/Del to stop the endless string of words. Nothing worked.

Suddenly, without warning, the words stopped, and the screen went blank for a moment. Then, in giant letters, another message flashed into view.

_**SCOTT WALDRON PEEKS AT GUYS IN THE SHOWER ROOM, ROFL.**_

I gasped. The message began to scroll across all the computer screens, wending its way around the room, with me powerless to stop it. The other students at the desks paused, shocked for a moment, then began to point and laugh.

I could feel Scott's gaze like a knife in my back. Fearfully for what just happen, I turn around and found his face was crimson, probably from rage or embarrassment, and he jabbed a finger in my direction.

- You think that's funny, swamp girl? Do you? Just wait. I'll show you funny. You just dug your own grave, bitch.- he said. He stormed out of the room with the echo of laughter trailing behind him. A few of the students gave me grins, applause, and thumbs-up; one of them even winked at me. My knees were shaking. I stared blankly at the computer screen, which suddenly flicked off. This was odd, nobody could do that and specially anyone unless… _They_ were after me again. This has gone too far now.

A faint snicker cut through my bleak thoughts, and I raised my head.

Crouched atop the monitor, silhouetted black against the open window, was a tiny, misshapen thing. Spindly and emaciated, it had long, thin arms and huge batlike ears. Slitted green eyes regarded me across the table, gleaming with intelligence. It grinned, showing off a mouthful of pointed teeth that glowed with neo-blue light, before it vanished, like an image on the computer screen.

Dragging myself upright, I shuffled, zombie like, into the hall.

Robbie waited for me by the lockers, a soda bottle in each hand.

-Hey, princess.- he greeted as I shambled past. - You're out early. How'd the tutoring session go?

- Don't call me that.- I muttered, banging my forehead into my locker. - And the tutoring went as I could have expected. Horrible.

- That's good, huh?- he tossed me a diet soda, which I barely caught, and twisted open his root beer in a hiss of foam. I could hear the grin in his voice. - Well, I suppose I could say 'I told you so-'

I glared daggers at him, daring him to continue.

The smile vanished from his face.

- But… I wouldn't- he pursed his lips, trying not to grin. - 'Cause… that would just be wrong.

- What are you doing here, anyway?- I demanded. - The buses have all left by now. Were you lurking by the computer lab, like some creepy stalker guy?

Rob coughed loudly and took a long sip of his root beer.

-Hey, I was wondering.- he continued brightly, - What are you doing for your birthday tomorrow?

I thought for a moment, but shrugged and yanked open my rusty locker.

- I dunno. Whatever. I don't have anything planned.- I grabbed my books, stuffed them in my bag, and slammed the locker door. - Why?

Robbie gave me that smile that always make me nervous, a grin that stretched his entire face so that his eyes narrowed to green slits.

- I've got a bottle of champagne I managed to swipe from the wine cabinet.- he said in a low voice, waggling his eyebrows. - How 'bout I come by your place tomorrow? We can celebrate your birthday in style.

I'd never had champagne. I did try a sip of Luke's beer once, and thought I was going to throw up. Mom sometimes brought home wine in a box, and that wasn't terrible, but I wasn't much of an alcohol drinker.

_What the hell? You're only sixteen once, right?_

- Sure. I told Robbie, and gave a resigned shrug. - Sounds good. Might as well go out with a bang.- he cocked his head at me.

- You okay, princess?

What could I tell him? That the captain of the football team was about to get me, that I was seeing monsters at every turn, and that the school computers were either hacked or possessed? Yeah, right. I'd get no sympathy from the school's greatest prankster. Knowing Robbie, he'd think it was a brilliant joke and congratulate me. If I didn't know him better, I might even think he set it up. I just gave him a tired smile and nodded.

- I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow, Robbie.- I said.

- See you then, princess.- said Robbie and then he was gone.

Mom was late picking me up again. The tutoring session was only supposed to be an hour, but I sat on the curb, in the drizzling rain, for another good half hour, contemplating my miserable life and watching cars pull in and out of the parking lot. Finally, her blue station wagon turned the corner and pulled to a stop in front of me. The front seat was filled with grocery bags and newspapers, so I slid into the back.

- Meg, you're sopping wet.- cried my mother, watching me from the rearview mirror. - Don't sit on the upholstery get a towel or something. Didn't you bring an umbrella?

_Nice to see you, too, Mom,_ I thought, scowling as I grabbed a newspaper off the floor to put on the seat. No "How was your day?" or "sorry I'm late." I should've abandoned the stupid tutoring session with Scott and taken the bus home.

We drove in silence. People used to tell me I looked like her, that is, before Ethan came along and swallowed up the spotlight. To this day, I don't know where they saw the resemblance. Mom is one of those ladies who looks natural in a three-piece suit and hells; me, I like baggy cargo pants and sneakers. Mom's hair hands in thick golden ringlets; mine is limp and fine, almost silver if it catches the light just right. She looks regal and graceful and slender; I just look skinny.

Sometimes I think that I'm not like her or that she wasn't really my mother. It was as if this wasn't my home or my world.

- Hey, Mom. Don't forget, you have to take me to get a permit this weekend.- I said.

- Oh, Meg.- Mom sighed. - I don't know. I've got a lot of work this week, and your father wants me to see his students performance and I have an exhibit of paints. Maybe next week.- said Mom.

Oh, I almost forgot. Mom is an Art teacher in Middle School.

- Mom, you promised!- I said.

- Meghan, please. I've had a long day.- Mom sighed again and looked back at me in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot and ringed with smeared mascara. I shifted uncomfortably. Had Mom been crying?

- What's up?- I asked cautiously. She hesitated.

- There was an … accident at home.- she began and her voice made my insides squirm. - Your father had to take Ethan to the hospital this afternoon.- She paused again, blinking rapidly, and took a short breath. - Beau attacked him.

- What?- My outburst made her start. Our German shepherd? Attacking Ethan? - Is Ethan all right?- I demanded, feeling my stomach twist in fear.

- Yes.- Mom gave me a tired smile. - Very shaken up, but nothing serious, thank God.- I breathed a sigh of relief.

- What happened?- I asked, still unable to believe our dog actually attacked a family member. Beau adored Ethan; he got upset if anyone even scolded my half brother. I'd seen Ethan yanking on Beau's fur, ears, and tail, and the dog barely responded with a lick. I'd seen Beau take Ethan's sleeve and gently tug him back from the driveway. Our German shepherd might be a terror to squirrels and deer, but he'd never even shown teeth to anyone in the house. - Why did Beau go crazy like that?- Mom shook her head.

- I don't know. Paul saw Beau run up the stairs, then heard Ethan screaming. When he got to his room, he found the dog dragging Ethan across the floor. His face was badly scratched, and there were bite marks on his arm.- Mom said.

My blood ran cold. I saw Ethan being mauled, imagined his absolute terror when our previously trustworthy shepherd turned on him. It was so heard to believe, like something out of a horror movie. I knew Mom was just as stunned as I was; she'd trusted Beau completely.

Still, Mom was holding back, I could tell by the way she pressed her lips together. There was something she wasn't telling me, and I was afraid I knew what it was.

- What will happen to Beau?- I asked her. Her eyes filled with tears, and my heart sank.

- We can't have a dangerous dog running around, Meg.- she said, and I heard the plea for understanding. - If Ethan asks, tell him that we found Beau another home.- She took a deep breath and gripped the steering wheel tightly, not looking at me. - It's for the safety of the family, Meghan. Don't blame your father. But, after Paul brought Ethan home, he took Beau to the pound.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Out Of Control**

Dinner was tense that night. I was furious at both my parents: Dad for doing the deed, and Mom for allowing him to do it. I refused to speak to either of them. Mom and Dad talked between themselves about useless, trivial stuff, and Ethan sat clutching Floppy in silence. It was weird not having Beau pacing around the table like he always did, looking for crumbs. I excused myself early and retreated to my room, slamming the door behind me.

I flopped back on my bed, remembering all the times Beau had curled up here with me, a solid, warm presence. He never asked anyone for anything, content just to be near, making sure his charges were safe. Now he was gone, and the house seemed emptier for it.

I wished I could talk to someone. I wanted to call Robbie and rant about the total unfairness of it all, but he was away and I couldn't contact him right away. Rob and I our plans at school, or sometimes he would just show up outside my window, having walked the two miles to my house. It was a total pain in the ass, something I fully intended to fix once I got my own car. Mom and Dad couldn't keep me in this isolated bubble forever. Maybe my next big purchase would be getting away from here once and for all.

I'd talk to Robbie tomorrow. I couldn't do it tonight. Besides, he couldn't stand cell phones for all this "technology" was going to make him feel weaker. That would be pushing it.

There was a timid knock on the door, and Ethan's head peeked inside.

- Hey, little one.- I sat up on the bed, swiping at a few stray tears. A dinosaur Band-Aid covered his forehead, and his right arm was wrapped in gauze. - What's up?

- Mommy and Daddy send Beau away.- his lower lip trembled, and he hiccupped, wiping his eyes on Floppy's fur. I sighed and patted the bed.

- They had to.- I explained as he clambered up and snuggled into my lap, rabbit and all. - They didn't want Beau to bite you again. They were afraid you'd get hurt.

- Beau didn't bite me.- Ethan gazed back at me with wide, teary eyes. I saw fear in them, and an understanding that went way beyond his years. - Beau didn't hurt me.- he insisted. - Beau was trying to save me from the man in the closet.

_This can't be happening._

I sighed, wanting to dismiss it, but a part of me hesitated. Why would the man in the closet hurt Ethan? This was odd, Oberon promise that nothing will hurt my family, unless that… someone else was doing it. This can't be… Oberon knew that if anyone break that rule our deal will be over. He couldn't risk that I'll just leave the Nevernever and never coming back.

_No!_

I shook my head. This was ridiculous!

- Ethan.- I sighed again, trying to appear cranky. If I was too harsh, he'd probably start bawling, and I didn't want to upset him after all he'd gone through today. Still, this had gone far enough. - There are no monsters in your closet, Ethan. They wouldn't hurt you, ok? They aren't even there in the first place.

- How are you so sure?- he asked me. - And yes they are!- he scowled and kicked his feet into the covers. - I've seen them. They talk to me. They say the kind wants to see me.- he held out his arm, showing me the bandage. - The man in the closet grabbed me here. He was pulling me under the bed when Beau came in and scared him off.

Clearly, I wasn't going to change his mind. And I really didn't want a temper tantrum in my room right now.

- Okay, fine.- I relented, wrapping my arms around him. - Let's say something other than Beau grabbed you today. Why don't you tell Mom and Dad?

- They're grown-ups.- Ethan said, as if it was perfectly clear. -They won't believe me. They can't see the monsters.- he sighed and look at me with the gravest expression I'd never seen on a kid. - But Floppy says you can see them. If you try hard enough. You can see through the Mist and the glamour, Floppy says so.

- The what and the what?- I ask him unbelievable. How long has he known about the Mist and the glamour? This was getting out of hand.

- Ethan? - Mom's voice floated outside the door, and her silhouette appeared in the frame. - Are you in here? Seeing us together, she blinked and offered a tentative smile. I glared back stonily.

Mom ignored me.

- Ethan, honey, time to get for bed. It's been a long day.- She held out her hand, and Ethan hopped down to pad across the room, dragging his rabbit behind him.

- Can I sleep with you and Daddy?- I heard him ask, his voice small and scared.

- Oh, I guess so. Just for tonight, okay?

- Kay.- Their voices faded away down the hall, and I kicked my door shut.

That night, I had a strange dream about waking up and seeing Floppy, Ethan's stuffed rabbit, at the foot of my bed. In the dream, the rabbit was speaking to me, words that were grave and terrifying, filled with danger. It wanted to warn me, or it wanted me to help. I might have promised it something. The next morning, however, I couldn't remember much of the dream at all.

I WOKE TO THE SOUND OF RAIN drumming on the roof. My birthday seemed destined to be cold, ugly, and wet. For a moment, a heavy weight pressed at the back of my mind, thought I didn't know why I felt so depressed. Then everything from the previous day came back to me, and I groaned.

_Happy birthday to me_, I thought, burrowing under the covers. _I'll be spending the rest of the week in bed, thanks._

- Meghan?- Mom's voice sounded outside my door, followed by a timid knock. - It's getting late. Are you up yet?

I ignored her and curled up farther into the covers. Resentment simmered as I thought of poor Beau, carted off to the pound. Mom knew I was mad at her, but she could stew in her guilt for a while. I wasn't ready to forgive and make up just yet.

- Meghan, get up. You're going to miss the bus.- said Mom, poking her head in the room. Her tone was matter-of-fact, and I snorted. So much for making up.

- I'm not going to school.- I muttered from beneath the covers. - I don't feel good. I think I've got the flu.

- Sick? On your birthday? That's unfortunate.- Mom came into the room, and I peeked at her through a crack in the blankets. She remembered?

- Very Sad. Mom continued, smiling at me and crossing her arms. - I was going to take you to get a learner's permit after school today, but if you're sick…

I popped up.

- Really? Um… well, I guess I don't feel all that bad. I'll just take some aspirin or something.

- I thought so.- Mom shook her head as I bounced to my feet. - I'm helping your father fix the barn this afternoon, so I can't pick you up. But, as soon as you get home, we'll go to the license bureau together. That sound like a good birthday present?

I barely heard her. I was too busy racing around the room, grabbing clothes and getting my stuff together. The sooner I got through the day, the better.

I was stuffing homework into my backpack when the door creaked open again. Ethan peeked in the doorway, his hands behind his back, a shy, expectant smile on his face.

I blinked at him and pushed back my hair.

- What do you need, little one?

- With a grin, he stepped forward and held out a folded piece of paper. Bright crayon drawings decorated the front; a smiley-faced sun hovered over a little house with smoke curling from the chimney.

- Happy birthday, Meggie.- he said, quite pleased with himself. - See how I remember?

Smiling, I took the homemade card and opened it. Inside, a simple crayon drawing of out family smiled back: stick figures of Mom and Dad, me and Ethan holding hands, and a four-legged critter that had to be Beau. I felt a lump in my throat, and my eyes watered for just a moment.

- You like it?- Ethan asked, watching me anxiously.

- I love it.- I said, ruffling his hair. - Thank you. Here, why don't you put it on the fridge, so everyone can see what a great artist you are.

He grinned and scampered off, clutching the card, and I felt my heart get a little lighter. Maybe today wouldn't be so terrible, after all.

- SO, YOUR MOM IS TAKING YOU to get a permit today?- Robbie asked as the bus pulled into the school parking lot. - That's cool. You can finally drive us downtown and to the movies. We won't have to depend on the bus.

- It's only a permit, Rob.- I gathered my backpack as the bus lurched to a halt. - I wouldn't have my license yet. Knowing Mom, it'll be another sixteen years before I can drive the car on my own. Ethan will probably get a license before I do.

- The thought of my half brother sent an unexpected chill through me. I remembered his words from the night before:_ You can see through the Mist and the glamour, Floppy says so._

Stuffed rabbit aside, I had no idea how he figure out of the Mist and the glamour at all. As I walked down the bus steps, a familiar figure broke away from a large group and came striding toward me. Scott. My stomach twisted, and I gazed around for a suitable escape route, but before I could flee into the crowd, he was already in front of me.

- Hey.- his voice, drawling and deep, made me shiver. Terrified as I was, he seemed nervous today, running his hands through his bangs and gazing around. - Um…- he hesitated, narrowing his eyes. - What was your name again?

- Meghan.- I whispered.

- Oh, yeah.- stepped closer, he glanced back at his friends and lowered his voice. - Listen, I feel bad about the way I treated you yesterday. It was uncalled-for. I'm sorry.

For a moment, I didn't understand what he was saying. I'd been expecting threats, taunts, or accusations. Then a great balloon of relief swelled inside me as his words finally registered.

- O-oh.- I stammered, feeling awkward. - That's okay. Forget about it.

- I can't.- he muttered. - You've been on my mind since yesterday. I was a real jerk, and I'd like to make it up to you. Do…- he stopped, chewing his lip, then got it all out in a rush. - Do you want to eat lunch with me this afternoon?

Now I was really freaking out.

- Scott… I would like to, but I have some things to do at lunch. I'm sorry.- I said and I start to walk away from him.

- But…- he try to reach me, but I only speed up my walk until I was out of his reach. Robbie find me and I was glad that he was right there before me. For some reason I feel that something odd was about to happen at lunch, and I wasn't going to like it at all.

WHEN THE LUNCH BELL RANG, I was a little nervous to go to the cafeteria. I went directly to the computer lab to start on my homework. Then I heard some footsteps went I was already there, then Scott and his buddies were there behind him. I just ignore him and before I knew it… they surround me.

- Meghan.- said Scott. I didn't look at him and later I stuck up. I was going away from him and then, I feel a hand on my shoulder trying to stop me. I notice that one of his buddies was stopping me, I try to get away from him but another stop me. Then they were all trying to grab me and trying to tear my clothes off. My anger got the best of me and before I knew it. I could feel the earth below me and I just let it explode. The earth start to shake and the hole school was, the boys notice this and before they knew what was happening… the roots of the trees came toward us. The windows broke and the roots grab the boys. Tossing them far away from me and make them hit the wall very hard until they were unconscious. My glamour was out of control in that moment and I couldn't stop the roots from kicking and tossing the boys from the computer lab until I start to scream and the roots stop and return from where they came from. Then I collapse and I only saw darkness after.

I AWOKE TO LOW VOICES, talking in furtive tones, just beyond the curtains. I tried to move, but it felt like my body was wrapped in cotton, my head filled with gauze. I struggled to keep my eyes open. On the other side of the sheets, I saw two silhouettes.

- Don't do anything reckless.- warned a low, gravelly voice.

The nurse?, then I'm in the nurse's office. I think that she make me feel better, but sends I'm here… then what happen to Scott and the others?

- Remember, your duty is to watch the girl. You must not do anything that will draw attention.

- Me?- asked a tantalizingly familiar voice. - Draw attention to myself? Would I do such a thing?

The nurse snorted.

- If the entire cheerleading squad turns into mice, Robin, I will be upset with you. Mortal adolescents are blind and cruel. You know that. You mustn't take revenge, no matter how you feel about the girl. Especially now. There are more worrisome things on the move.

_What are they talking about? What's going on?_

In the dim light, the silhouettes playing across the curtain looked confusing and strange. The nurse, was showing her truth self as smaller, barely three feet in height. The other shadow was even more peculiar: normal-size, but with strange protrusions on the side of his head that looked like horns, or ears.

The taller shadow sighed and moved to sit in a chair, crossing his long legs.

- I've heard the same.- he muttered. - Dark rumors are stirring. The Courts are restless. Seems like something is out there that has both of them scared.

- Which is why you must continue to be both her shield and her guardian.- The nurse turned, putting both hands on her hops, her voice chiding. - I'm surprised you haven't given her the controlwine yet. She is sixteen today. The veil is beginning to lift.

- I know, I know. I'm getting to it.- The shadow sighed, putting his head in his hands. - I'll take care of that later this afternoon. How is she?

- Resting.- said the nurse. - Poor thing, she was traumatized. I gave her a mind sleep potion that will knock her out until she goes home.

A chuckle.

- The last kid who drank one of your 'mind' sleep potions didn't wake up for two weeks. You're one to talk about being inconspicuous.

The nurse's reply was garbled and broken, but I was almost sure she said,

- She's her father's daughter. She'll be fine.- or maybe it was just me. The world went fuzzy, like an out-of-focus camera, and I knew nothing for a time.

- MEGHAN!

Someone was shaking me awake. I cursed and flailed, momentarily confused, and finally lifted my head. My eyes felt like they had ten pounds of sand in them, and sleep gook crusted the corners, making it impossible to focus. Groaning, I wiped my lids and stared blearily into Robbie's face. For a moment, his brow was furrowed with concern. Then I blinked and he was his normal, grinning self.

- Wakey wakey, sleeping beauty.- he teased as I struggled to a sitting position. - Lucky you, school is out. It's time to go home.

- Huh?, I muttered intelligently, wiping the last traces of sleep snot from my eyes. Robbie snorted and pulled me to my feet.

- Here.- he said, hading me my backpack, heavy with books. - You're lucky I'm such a great friend. I got notes for all the classes you missed after lunch.

And then I remembered.

- What happen to them?- I ask him.

- They're find. Don't worry.- he answer.

- I need to call my mom.- I said, dropping back on the cot. Robbie frowned and looked confused. - She has to come pick me up.- I elaborated. - No way am I getting on the bus, ever again.- Despair settled on me, and I hid my face in my hands.

- Look, Meghan.- Robbie said. - I heard what happened. It's not a big deal.

- Are you on crack?- I asked, glaring at him through my fingers. - The whole school most be talking about me. This will probably go in the school paper. I'll be crucified if I show my face in public. And you say it's not a big deal?

I drew my knees to my chest and buried my head in them. Everything was so horribly unfair.

- It's my birthday.- I moaned into my jeans. - This isn't supposed to happen to people on their birthdays.

Robbie sighed. Dropping his bag, he sat down and put his arms around me, pulling me to his chest. I sniffled and shed a few tears into his jacket, listening to his heartbeat through his shirt. It thudded rapidly against his chest, like he'd been sprinting several miles.

- Come on.- Robbie stood, pulling me up with him. - You can do this. And I promise, no one will care what happened today. By tomorrow, everyone will have forgotten about it.- he smiled, squeezing my arm. - Besides, don't you have a driver's permit to get?

That one bright spark in the black misery of my life gave me hope. I nodded, steeling myself for what was to come. We left the nurse's office together, Robbie's hand clasped firmly around mine.

- Just stick close.- he muttered as we neared the crowded part of the hallway. Angie and three of her groupies stood in front of the lockers, chattering away and snapping their gum. My stomach tensed and my heard began to pound. Robbie squeezed my hand.

- It's okay. Don't let go of me, and don't say anything to anyone. They won't even notice we're here.

As we neared the cluster of girls, I prepared for them to turn on me with their laughter and their ugly remarks. But we swept by them without so much as a glace, though Angie was in the midst of describing my shameful retreat from the computer lab.

- I heard that she make Scott and the others be unconscious before they could take her.- Angie said, her nasal voice cutting through the hall. - And I was like, omygod she's such a loser. But what can you expect from an inbred hillbilly?- Her voice dropped to a whisper and she leaned forward. - I heard her mom has an unnatural obsession with paints, if you know what I mean.

The girls broke into a chorus of shocked giggles, and I almost snapped. Robbie, however, tightened his grip and pulled me away. I heard him mutter something under his breath, and felt a shudder go through the air, like thunder with no sound.

Behind us, Angie started to scream.

I tried to turn back, but Robbie yanked me onward, weaving through the crowd as the rest of the students jerked their heads toward the shrieking. But, for a split second, I saw Angie covering her nose with her hands, and her screams were sounding more and more like the squeals of a pig.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**The Changeling**

The bus ride home was silent, at least between Robbie and me. Partly because I didn't want to draw attention to myself, but mainly because I had a lot on my mind. We sat in the back corner, with me crushed against the window, staring at the trees flashing by. I had my iPod out and my headphones blasting my eardrums, but it was mostly an excuse no to talk to anyone.

Angie's piglike screams still echoed through my head. It was probably the most horrible sound I'd ever heard, and though she was a total bitch, I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. There was no doubt in my mind that Robbie had done something to her, though I could have be the one to turn her like that. I was actually afraid to think that I was even vulnerable this time because I'm a princess and I have powers, but what happen this afternoon… make me feel vulnerable as a normal human. Robbie seemed like a different person now, quiet, brooding, watching the kids on the bus with predator like intensity. He was acting weird- weird and creepy- and I knew that look so well.

Then there was that strange dream, which I was beginning to think hadn't really been a dream at all. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that the familiar voice talking to the nurse had been Robbie's.

Something was happening, something strange and creepy and terrifying, and the scariest part of all was that it wore a familiar, ordinary face. I snuck a glace at Robbie. I didn't know if I should tell him about my dream and what Ethan knew about us.

I shivered and looked out the window again.

The bus lurched to a halt at a four-way stop, and I saw we'd left the outskirts of town and were now heading into the boondocks. My neighborhood. Rain still spattered the windows, making the swampy marshlands blurry and indistinct, the trees fuzzy dark shapes through the glass.

I blinked and straightened up in my seat. Deep in the swamp, a horse and rider stood beneath the limbs of an enormous oak, as still as the trees themselves. The horse was a huge black animal with a mane and tail that rippled behind it, even drenched as it was. Its rider was tall and lean, garbed in silver and black. A dark cape fluttered from its shoulders. Through the rain, I caught the barest glimpse of a face: young, pale, strikingly handsome… staring right at me. My stomach lurched and I caught my breath.

- Rob.- I murmured, pulling my headphones out. - Look at tha…

Robbie's face was inches from mine, staring out the window, his eyes narrowed to green slits, hard and dangerous. My stomach twisted and I leaned away from him, but he didn't notice me. His lips moved, and he whispered one word, so soft I barely caught it, even as close as we were.

- Ash.

- Ash?- I repeated. - Who's Ash?

The bus coughed and lurched forward again. Robbie leaned back, his face so still it could've been carved from stone. Swallowing, I looked out the window, but the space beneath the oak was empty. Horse and rider were gone, like they'd never existed.

THE WEIRDNESS KEPT getting weirder.

- Who's Ask?- I repeated, turning back to Robbie, who seemed to be in his own world. - Robbie? Hey!- I poked him in the shoulder. He twitched and finally looked at me. - Who is Ask?

- Ask?- for a moment, his eyes were bright and feral, his face like that of a wild dog. Then he blinked and was normal again. - Oh, he's just an old buddy of mine, from long ago. Don't worry about it, princess.

His words slid over me strangely, like he was willing me to forget simply by requesting it. I felt a prickle of annoyance that he was hiding something, but it quickly faded, because I couldn't remember what we were talking about.

At our curb, Robbie leaped up as if the seat was on fire and rushed out the door. Blinking at his abrupt departure, I put my iPod safely in my backpack before leaving the bus. The last thing I wanted was for the expensive thing to get wet.

- I have to go.- Robbie announced when I joined him on the pavement. His green eyes swept through the trees, as if he expected something to come crashing out of the woods. I gazed around, but except for some bird trilling overhead, the forest was quiet and still. - I… um.. Forgot something at home.- He turned to me then with an apologetic look. - See you tonight, princess? I'll bring that champagne over later, okay?

- Oh.- I'd forgotten about that. - Sure.

- GO straight home, okay?- Robbie narrowed his eyes, his face intense. - Don't stop, and don't talk to anyone you meet, got it?

I laughed nervously.

- What are you, my mom? Are you going to tell me not to run with scissors and to look both ways before crossing the street? Besides.- I continued as Robbie smirked, looking more like his normal self. - Who would I meet way out here in the boondocks?- The image of the boy on the horse suddenly came to mind, and my stomach did that strange little flop again. Who was he? And why couldn't I stop thinking about him, if he even existed at all? Things were getting really odd. If it wasn't for Robbie's weird reaction on the bus, I would think the boy was another of my crazy hallucinations.

- Fine.- Robbie waved, flashing his mischievous grin. - See you later, princess. Don't let Leatherface catch you on your way home.

I kicked at him. He laughed, bounced away, and sprinted off down the road. Shouldering my backpack, I trudged up the driveway.

- MOM?- I CALLED, OPENING THE front door. - Mom, I'm home.

Silence greeted me, echoing off the walls and floor, hanging heavy in the air. The stillness was almost a living thing, crouched in the center of the room, watching me with cold eyes. My heart began a loud, irregular thud in my chest. Something was wrong.

- Mom?- I called again, venturing into the house. - Dad? Anybody home?- the door creaked as I crept in farther. The television blared and flickered, playing a rerun of an old black-and-white sitcom, though the couch in front of it was empty. I switched it off and continued down the hall, into the kitchen.

For a moment, everything looked normal, except for the refrigerator door, swinging on its hinges. A small object on the floor caught my attention. At first, I thought it was a dirty rag. But, looking closer, I saw it was Floppy, Ethan's rabbit. The stuffed animal's head had been torn off, and cotton spilled from the hole in the neck.

Straightening, I heard a small noise on the other side of the dining table. I walked around, and my stomach twisted so violently that bile rose to my throat.

My mother lay on her back on the checkered tile floor, arms and legs flung akimbo, one side of her face covered in glistening crimson. Her purse, its contents scattered everywhere, lay beside one limp white hand. Standing over her in the doorway, his head cocked to one side like a curious cat, was Ethan.

And he was smiling.

- MOM!- I SCREAMED, FLINGING myself down beside her. - Mom, are you okay?- I grabbed one shoulder and shook her, but it was like shaking a dead fish. Her skin was still warm, though, so she wouldn't be dead. Right?

_Where the hell is Dad?_

I shook her again, watching her head flop limply. It made my stomach turn.

- Mom, wake up! Can you hear me? It's Meghan.- I looked around frantically, then snatched a washrag off the sink. As I dabbed it over her bloodied face, I became aware again of Ethan standing in the doorway, his blue eyes now wide and teary.

- Mommy slipped.- he whispered, and I noticed a clear, slick puddle on the floor in front of the refrigerator. Hand trembling, I dipped a finger in the goo and sniffed. Vegetable oil? What the hell? I wiped more blood off her face and noticed a small gash on her temple nearly invisible beneath blood and hair.

- Will she die?- Ethan asked, and I glanced at him sharply. Though his eyes were huge and round, and tears brimmed in the corners, he sounded more curious than anything.

I wrenched my gaze away from my half brother. I had to get help. Dad was gone, so the only thing left would be to call for an ambulance. But, just as I stood to get the phone, Mom groaned, stirred, and opened her eyes.

My heart leaped.

- Mom- I said as she struggled into a sitting position, a dazed look on her face. - Don't move. I'll call 911.

- Meghan?- Mom looked around, blinking. A hand came up to touch her cheek, and she stared at the blood on her fingers. - What happened? I… I must've fallen…

- You hit your head.- I replied, standing up and looking around for the phone. - You might have a concussion. Hold on, I'm calling the ambulance.

- The ambulance? No, no.- Mom sat up, looking a little clearer. - Don't do that, honey. I'm fine. I'll just clean up and put on a Band-Aid. There's no need to go to that trouble.

- But, Mom…

- I'm fine, Meg.- Mom snatched the forgotten washrag and began wiping the blood off her face. - I'm sorry if I frightened you, but I'll be fine. It's only blood, nothing serious. Besides, we can't afford a big doctor's bill.- She abruptly straightened and looked around the room. - Where's your brother?

Startled, I looked back to the doorway, but Ethan was gone.

MOM'S PROTESTS WERE WASTED when Dad got home. He took one look at her pale, bandaged face, threw a fit, and insisted they go to the hospital. Dad can be stubbornly persistent when he needs to be, and Mom eventually buckled under the pressure. She was still calling out instructions to me - take care of Ethan, don't let him stay up too late, there's frozen pizza in the fridge- as Dad bundled her into his battered Ford and roared off down the driveway.

As the truck turned a corner and vanished from sight, the chilly silence descended on the house once more. I shivered, rubbing my arms, feeling it creep into the room and breathe down my neck. The house where I'd lived most of my life seemed unfamiliar and frightening, as if things lurked in the cupboards and around corners, waiting to grab me as I walked past. My gaze lingered on the crumpled remains of Floppy, strewn across the floor, and for some reason, it made me very sad and scared. No one in this house would rip u Ethan's favorite stuffed animal. Something was very wrong.

Footsteps padded over the floor. I turned to find Ethan in the doorway, staring at me. He looked strange without the rabbit in this arms, and I wondered why he wasn't upset about it.

- I'm hungry- he announced, making me blink. - Cook me something, Meggie.

I scowled at the demanding tone.

- It's not dinnertime yet, little one.- I told him, crossing my arms. - You can wait a couple hours.

His eyes narrowed, and his lips curled back from his teeth. For just a moment, I imagined they were jagged and sharp.

- I'm hungry now.- he growled, taking a step forward. Dread shot through me and I recoiled.

Almost immediately, his face smoothed out again, his eyes enormous and pleading.

- Please, Meggie?- he whined. - Please? I'm so hungry.- He pouted, and his voice turned menacing. - Mommy didn't make me food, either.

- All right, fine! If it'll shut you up, fine.- The angry words erupted from fear, and from a hot embarrassment because I was afraid. Of Ethan. Of my lovely, four-year-old half brother. I didn't know where these demonic mood swings of his were coming from, but I hoped they weren't the start of a trend. Maybe he was just upset because of Mom's accident. Maybe if I fed the brat, he'd fall asleep and leave me alone for the night. I stalked to the freeze, grabbed the pizza, and shoved it in the oven.

While the pizza cooked, I tried to clean up the puddle of vegetable oil in front of the refrigerator. I wondered how the stuff had ended up on the floor, especially when I found the empty bottle stuffed in the trash. I smelled like Crisco when I was done, and the floor still had a slick spot, but it was the best I could do.

The creak of the oven door startled me. I turned to see Ethan pulling it open and reaching inside.

- Ethan!- grabbing his wrist, I yanked him back, ignoring his scream of protest. - What are you doing, you idiot? You want to burn yourself?

- Hungry!

- Sit down!- I snapped, plunking him into a dinning chair. He actually tried to hit me, the little ingrate. I resisted the urge to smack him. - God, you're being snotty today. Sit there and be quiet. I'll get your food in a second.

When the pizza came out, he fell on it like a wild thing, not waiting for it to cool. Astonished, I could only stare as he tore through the slices like a starved dog, barely stopping to chew as he gulped it down. Soon, his face and hands were smeared with sauce and cheese, and the pizza was rapidly diminished. In less than two minutes, he had consumed it all, down to the last crumb.

Ethan licked his hands, then raised his eyes to me and frowned.

- Still hungry.

- You are not.- I told him, snapping out of my daze. - If you eat anything else you'll get sick. Go play in your room or something.

He stared at me with a baleful expression, and it seemed that his skin grew darker, wrinkled, and shriveled beneath his baby fat. Without warning, he leaped off the chair, rushed me, and sank his teeth into my leg.

- Ow!- pain lanced through my calf like an electrical shock. Grabbing his hair, I tried prying his teeth from my skin, but he clung to me like a leech and bit down harder. It felt like glass shards stabbing into my leg. Tears blurred my vision, and my knees almost buckled from the pain.

- Meghan!

Robbie stood inside the front door,, a backpack flung over his shoulder, his green eyes wide with shock.

Ethan released me, jerking his head toward the shout. Blood smeared his lips. Seeing Robbie, he hissed and-there's no other way to put it-scuttled away from us and up the stairs, vanishing from sight.

I shook so hard I had to sit down on the couch. My leg throbbed, and my breath came in short, uneven gasps. Blood, bright and vivid, seeped through my jeans like an unfurling blossom. Dazed, I stared at it, numbness deadening my limbs, freezing them in shock.

Robbie crossed the room in three strides and knelt of thing before, he began rolling up the cuff of one pant leg.

- Robbie.- I whispered as he bent over his task, his long fingers surprisingly gentle. - What's happening? Everything's going crazy. Ethan just attacked me… like a wild dog.

That wasn't your brother.- Robbie muttered as he pushed back the material, revealing a bloody mess below my knew. An oval of jagged puncture wounds marred my leg, seeping blood, and the skin around them was already purpling. Rob whistled softly. - Nasty. Wait here. I'll be right back.

- Like I'm going anywhere.- I replied automatically, and then his previous statement sank in. - Wait a minute. What do you mean, that wasn't Ethan? Who the hell else could it be?

Rob ignored me. Walking to his backpack, he opened it and pulled out a long, green-tinted bottle and a tiny crystal cup. I frowned. Why was he going for champagne now? I was hurt, in pain, and my kid brother had turned into a monster. I was certainly not in the mood for celebrating.

With the utmost care, Robbie poured the champagne into the cup and walked back, being careful not to spill a single drop.

- Here.- he said, giving it to me. The cup sparkled in his hand. - Drink this. Where do you keep the towels?

I took it suspiciously.

- In the bathroom. Just don't use Mom's good white ones.- As Rob walked off, I peered into the tiny cup. There was barely enough for a swallow. It didn't look like champagne to me. I was expecting something fizzy white or pink, sparkling in the glass. The liquid in the cup was a deep, dark red, the color of blood. A fine mist writhed and danced on the surface.

- What is this?

Robbie, returning from the bathroom with a white towel, rolled his eyes. - Do you have to question everything? It will help you forget the pain. Just drink it already.

I sniffed experimentally, expecting hints of roses or berries or some type of sweet scent mixed in with the alcohol.

It smelled of nothing. Nothing at all.

Oh, well. I raised the glass in a silent toast.

- Happy birthday to me.

The wine filled my mouth, flooding my senses. It tasted of nothing, and everything. It tasted of twilight and mist, moonlight and frost, emptiness and longing. The room swayed, and I fell back against the couch, it was so strong. Reality blurred at the edges, wrapping me in a fuzzy haze. I felt sink and sleepy all at once.

By the time my senses cleared, Robbie was tying a bandage around my leg. I didn't remember him cleaning or dressing the wound. I felt numb and dazed, like a blanket had dropped over my thoughts, making it hard to concentrate.

- There.- Robbie said, straightening up. - That's done. At least your leg won't fall off.- His eyes swept up to mine, anxious and assessing. - How're you feeling, princess?

- Um.- I said intelligently, and tried to sweep the cobwebs from my brain. There was something I wasn't remembering, something important. Why was Robbie binding my leg? Had I hurt myself somehow?

I bolted upright.

- Ethan bit me!- I exclaimed, indignant and furious all over again. I turned on Robbie. - And you… you said that wasn't Ethan at all! What were you talking about? What's going on?

- Relax, princess.- Robbie tossed the bloody towel onto the floor and plopped onto a footstool. He sighed. - I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. My fault, I supposed. I shouldn't have left you alone today.

- What are you talking about?

- This wasn't suppose to happen. Still, I didn't expect them to go after your family, too. This changes things.

-Rob, if you don't tell me what's going on…

Robbie looked at me. His eyes gleamed, impish and feral.

- Princess, what I'm about to tell will change the course of time…

- I don't care.- I said to him. - I'm ready to face whatever they throw at me.

- Find them.

- What was that drink that you just gave me?- I asked him.

- It was a controlwine, princess. This kind of wine is for those who can't control fully their powers and those who can't control them… can kill themselves with their own powers.- he said which make me be alarm. So that was the reason why he gave it to me and why he talk to the nurse back then. - What happen back there… you could have been kill if you haven't lose conscious back there.

- Does this controlwine has another effect instead of controlling my powers?

- Yes, sometimes makes you forget that same day that you just drink it. But, your memory will come back in time. Well, your powers makes that effect ware off in just minutes.

- Then… what is Ethan?

- That isn't Ethan.- Robbie leaned back, crossing his arms. - The thing that attacked you today is a changeling.


End file.
